gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Summoner Kite 4
Robot Summoner Kite 4 (ロボットサモナーカイト4) is a platform video game published by Namco and developed by Burst Arts for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube. It is the sixth installment of the Robot Summoner Kite series. Gameplay Robot Summoner Kite 4 ''is a side-scrolling platform game with gameplay similar to previous games where the titular character Kite has the ability to absorb the essence of enemies and create summons out of them. Kite travels across six worlds, which consist of separate levels, and collect the scattered pieces of a Spaceshard, which is used to defeat the game's main villain, Specter. Summon Fusions There are eight different summons in ''Robot Summoner Kite 4, and any two can be merged to create a new one. The eight basic summons are Marla the Flame Sorceress, Relik the Golem, Criss the Ice Mage, Pinpoint the Porcupine, Dyna Bang the Bomber, Wyatt the Electromancer, Rai Jr. the Storm Monster and Golrang the Cutterbot. Summons can also be merged with the essence of the same type for more powerful versions of the basic summons. In total, there are 40 fusions. Story Specter, the leader of the Planet Matter race, discovers the Spaceshard in the Planet Scarlet, and hires the human scientist Dr. Sumeragi to aid him in his evil plans. They send three of the Planet Matter soldiers to invade Scarlet and destroy the Spaceshard. The Scarlet Queen sends Bow to find a safe place to hide the Spaceshard, but the Planet Matter soldiers shatter the Spaceshard into pieces throughout the galaxy and Bow falls onto Neo-Earth. Meanwhile, on Neo-Earth, Techno City was still recovering from the attack of Phantom and is without a leader (Mr. Justin didn't count to most people) to watch over it. Kite has been ordered by an anonymous messenger to find "someone whose name starts with L and rhymes with hermit" to take their previous leader's place. As he was doing this, Kite finds Bow devastated to find she is left with only one of the fragments. She pleads him to help her find the other Spaceshard fragments. While Kite is aware that he has another important task to take care of, he agrees to retrieving all the Spaceshard fragments and save Scarlet from Specter and Dr. Sumeragi's control. Characters Main Characters Kite: The main playable character of the game. In addition to his usual gameplay from before, he can now fuse his summons to create a powerful one. Bow: A young girl from the planet Scarlet who escaped during Specter's takeover. She journeys with Kite to defeat the invading Planet Matter and gather the pieces of the Spaceshard that it broke apart. It is subtly implied that Bow has some romantic feelings for Kite. Umbris: The woman formerly known as Despair. Nowadays, she attempts to change her ways by aiding Kite in finding the new leader of Techno City. She still retains her abilities when she was Despair, but they have weakened over time. Later it is revealed that Umbris is Kite's sister, remade the same way he was when she used to be a human. Lemmet: The former sponsor of the Azure Grand Prix. When he was told that he is the next person to take the previous leader's place, he decides to quit searching for Azure energies and start taking responsibility for Techno City. Lemmet has no special abilities, but he has his pet experiment Cupcake assist him. Dr. Sumeragi: A human scientist who met Specter some time during the events of Robot Summoner Kite 3. He assists Specter in sending the Dark Matter soldiers to attack Kite. Specter: The leader of the Planet Matter race returns once again for revenge. His plan now is to destroy the Spaceshard, the source of the planet Scarlet. Bosses Genbranch: the 1000-year-old tortoise became more fierce thanks to the Planet Matter infecting him...again. Located on Neo-Earth, he guards the Spaceshard from Kite. Hex-Hax: A guardian program unit located on the breezy planet Taupe, comprised of three interchangeable crystals. The Planet Matter have controlled it to guard the Spaceshard. Ginow: The monstrous eel also makes her return on the sparkling planet Cerul. The Planet Matter soldiers have captured her and brainwasshed her into guarding the Spaceshard fron Kite. Moltitan: A lava golem that resides in the fiery planet Imso. The Planet Matter's presence caused it to go berserk and create eruptions across the planet. It also guards the Spaceshard. SG-X: A prototype robot built in the chilly planet Shir. The Planet Matter managed to sabotage the machine, causing it to protect the Spaceshard from the heroes. Magical Specter: The final boss of the game. A superpowered form of Specter after sampling the Spaceshard's power. He now uses the abilities based on Kite's summons. He is located on the beautiful planet Scarlet. Hollow Phantom: The true final boss of the game. The ruler of the Planet Matter race reincarnated into a godly form. After what was left of the Planet Matter was extracted from the Scarlet Queen (who was revealed to have been infected in the game's bad ending), it formed a giant planet-like substance, leading the heroes to try and destroy it. With the power of the Spaceshard, Kite and Bow was able to destroy Phantom and all of the Planet Matter. Summons Golrang - Cutter Summon Marla - Flame Summon Relik - Rock Summon Criss - Ice Summon Pinpoint - Spiky Summon Wyatt - Electric Summon Dyna Bang - Explosive Summon Rai Jr. - Storm Summon Category:Robot Summoner Kite Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Platformers Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Platformer